Neomutant
: "It's true! Everything I have worked towards this past year has been for you! I could have provided for you, taken care of you. It could have just been the two of us!" - Neomutant, Episode 7 : "Rubi gets to change the world and go down in history like he wanted. And...Well. The tramp had it coming. Just like I wanted." '' : Neomutant, Episode 15 '''Neomutant' is a hacker first seen in Episode 7, hired by Tigerlilly to test the Antivirus's efficiency after it was implanted on its carrier. He is in the Fighter class and has the power of electricity. He was in reality first hired by Rubirules to encode the Antivirus well before Kizuna thought of hiring him, and it was he who proposed Flamegirl as the carrier because of his unsatisfied, lingering feelings for her, that would fuel the program and make it powerful enough, providing him with a revenge when she would suffer the effects of the Dragon Bug's creation. Personality Although he is a hacker, he appears to embrace this condition solely to pursue Flamegirl and make sure Alpha doesn't hurt her, prolonging his one-sided affection. At one point, he comments, "To think this child was my competition," signifying his jealousy towards Alpha. He was described by Chris Niosi to have a low self-esteem, as well as being highly charismatic, and paradoxically rather prone to flaunting his intellectual prowess. Flamegirl openly recognizes that he is mentally gifted, and an excellent programmer. Neomutant is notable in that all of the apparent traits and motives he exhbits since his apparition only are a cover-up for the deep hatred he harbors for his former love, and are part of a general betrayal revenge plan. When having the opportunity to suggest a carrier for the Antivirus, he covertly proposed for it to be Flamegirl, tricking Rubirules into believing she would not be harmed, even though his implementation of the power source would risk causing her serious brain damage. In watching the events unfold, he acted as though he still loved her and even held a sense of honor and justice in Episodes 13 and 14, simply in order to lure her into getting trapped inside TOME's moon. Neomutant is consequently extremely vicious and manipulative, which is only revealed in Episode 15, in addition to his psychopathic sadism. Chris Niosi has posited that he was most certainly arrested alongside Rubirules, for having done "even worse things" than him. Relationships *Flamegirl: Neomutant has some history with Flamegirl, as he used to be in a computer coding class with her in high school. She respected his skill in coding, but he misinterpreted her kindness towards him as affection. He pretends to still harbor strong feelings for her, and fakes protecting her from Alpha when he loses control to the Forbidden Power - while, in reality, he does everything to elicit a response from the virus and push her in its way to trigger the purple flame. His sole goal is to avenge her refusal of his love by hurting her via the creation of the Dragon Bug. His life revolves around that objective to a maniacal degree. *Alpha: Neomutant first meets Alpha in Episode 7, and takes an instant disliking to him. He is quite visibly jealous of Alpha's relationship with Flamegirl. After temporarily paralyzing Alpha, the Forbidden Power takes control of Alpha's body and Neomutant attempts to fight him. In Episode 13, Alpha is forced to ally with him in order to infiltrate D-Buggers' base of operations, in a staged scenario created by Rubirules, Kizuna and Zetto to bring the Dragon Bug pieces together. This leaves their relationship strained in Episode 14 when the security alarm within the base is activated, but Neomutant, playing his part in this scenario, ultimately defends Alpha and helps him fight Tigerlilly before being defeated. This doesn't change the fact that Neomutant very seemingly enjoys Alpha's distress upon him learning of his true goal. He comments about how "it's almost poetic how everything fell into place", since the human emotions of Flamegirl needed for the Dragon Bug were thanks to Alpha. *Rubirules : When Ruby came to Flamegirl and Neomutant's high school to give a lecture on programming, he spotted Neomutant's programming skiils and secretly hired him to encode the Antivirus. Later, when Stephanie refused to join him in his secret work, he elaborated a complex revenge plan and proposed her as a guinea pig to Ruby, making sure to pretend she wouldn't be hurt, as he knew Rubirules wanted to feel righteous about his own motives. Trivia *Neomutant's season 1 design is similar to Deoxys from Pokémon. Both have red-orange as a primary color, have a similar body shape, are tall, and have similar colored items on their bodies. The TTA version of Neomutant looked even more like Deoxys, as far as having similar colors, shapes, designs, and object locations. This was because TTA's Neomutant was a sprite edit of Deoxys. *Even though he has said to have given up on being together with Flamegirl, Neomutant does everything to make it seem like he still has strong feelings for her, going as far to protect her from Alpha when taken over by the Forbidden Power, and saying to his "employer" - who actually only is the pawn of his true boss - "I'll live, but I don't want Stephanie to get hurt again. This had better not get out of hand!" *Neomutant is one of two secondary characters to have a unique theme song (Spanish Drive). The other is Serpentine. *Neomutant has spiky fangs underneath his mask, representing how Neomutant is a cruel, manipulative person behind his caring facade. Category:Fighter Category:Male Character Category:Hacker Category:Antagonist Category:D-Buggers Category:Secondary Character Category:Character